I am not creative enough to think up a title!
by Istalksiriusonweekends
Summary: This is just what i think would happen If Harry potter and company met me and my friends! It is better than it sounds! R/R H/OC R/Hr


Yes, I know. I DO have far too much time on my hands…but that's ok! This story is what I think would happen if harry Potter came to my school, Unami! No wait! Come back! I'm sure that you'll like the story very much! *wipes sweat off brow* that was a close one!

~@~

It was a normal day at Unami Middle school (Isn't it always a "normal day" when weird stuff starts to happen? *shrugs* oh, well!). Sure, it was raining, but She wasn't worried. 'She' was Julie Coulton. Even though it was rainy, cold and miserable out, she didn't care, because she had a magical fire in her locker that kept her warm…well at least when she was at her locker. She was currently stuffing books into her backpack and muttering about stupid muggle schools and their homework.

Julie has fiery red hair the reached almost to her waist and blue-gray-green eyes. They changed colors sometimes. She was around 5'2" and was a bit overweight at 130 lbs. She was wearing jeans and a Rascal Flatts shirt.

She zipped up her backpack, now finished stuffing it with books, and peered into her locker once more, as if looking for something. She suddenly got a panicked look on her face and started throwing stuff over her head out of her locker, not caring that she was hitting people or that two people had stopped to stare at her.

Allison Fortier had brown hair that was in layers to just below her shoulders with hazel eyes. She was, like Julie, around 5'2" but weighed around 120 lbs. She was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt that had the words "Everything's bigger in Texas" written on the back.

Kaleigh Albright also had brown hair just below her shoulders, but hers was straight. She had brown eyes and a slim figure, rising to about 5'4". She was wearing a black tank top and jeans.

"She lose her Pepsi again?" Kaleigh asked to Allison. Allison nodded gravely and stared at the pathetic, sobbing blob sitting in front of her. Allison shook her head and walked over to the locker and picked up the sobbing girl.

"Look Julie, your Pepsi's right here!" Allison exclaimed, pointing to a shelf in the locker right in front of her face. She squealed and grabbed the Pepsi chugging it down at an alarming pace and finishing it in moments. She then looked sadly at the bottle and stated.

"Who drank my Pepsi!" She shouted. Allison began to say that she had drunk it when Julie cut her off.

"It doesn't matter!," Julie shouted, then she made a very large pointing gesture with her arm", To the Cafeteria!" She marched off. Kaleigh and Allison looked at each other and shrugged then began to follow the girl who was now ranting about how people had no respect for Pepsi.

They got to the cafeteria and to the Pepsi machine when Julie stopped and turned around and looked at them sheepishly.

"Umm…have I told you guys lately that you're my very best friends in the whole wide world?" she said looking at them and smiling.

"No!" Kaleigh and Allison said at the same time. Julie dropped the act and began whining.

"But guys! If I don't have my Pepsi then I get cranky! You know that!" She whined.

"But you just had a whole bottle of Pepsi!" Kaleigh argued.

"No I didn't!," She looked around suspiciously ",Someone _stole_ it!" Allison and Kaleigh shared the same 'Yup, she's gone off her rocker' look, which they use sooo often. Julie sighed.

"Fin, if you won't give me money, then I'll find it!," She stated and dropped to the ground and began crawling ", Ooh! Here's a penny…ugh, this nickels got some mold on it…here's a dime…gross, I think someone threw up down here…" Kaleigh and Allison were forced to watch this for twenty minutes before Julie was satisfied. She came up and dumped the rather disgusting money onto the table and began counting.

"…And another four pennies makes…three dollars and seventeen cents!," she did the quick math and then shouted ", That means that I can get three Pepsi's!" She did a stupid dance over to the soda machine and put her money in and got her Pepsi's. She clutched them to her chest and looked around as if she was afraid that someone might steel them.

"Can we go now?," Kaleigh asked ", I'm going to miss the bus!"

"Uh, dude, I think you already did!" Allison pointed out. She was right. There were no students…or teachers for that matter, in the hallway. Kaleigh swore under her breath. Allison and Julie just looked at each other and ran off towards their lockers, which were right next to each other.

They turned the locks to the correct combinations and opened them with practiced ease…well, at least Allison did. Julie had to threaten and kick a little, but it opened eventually. Anyway, they both reached for a little pouch and looked in them.

"Ali, I'm out, do you mind?" Julie asked. Kaleigh looked at them for a moment.

"Wait a minute…don't tell me that your lockers are connected to the floo network?!" She shouted. Allison looked at each other then back to Kaleigh. They smiled identical smiles that were saying the same thing.

"Umm…oops?" Julie tried. Kaleigh was just about to yell at her some more when the flames at the bottom of their lockers joined together and became tall, emerald flames.

"Uh oh…" Julie and Allison said at the same time, backing up.

~@~

Well, that's it…for now. Please review! It'll get better in the next chapter! Oh, don't tell me that you don't know what's coming!


End file.
